


Hale's Tribulation

by User24601



Series: A Thousand Unexpected Tribulations [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mental Anguish, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Torture Porn, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User24601/pseuds/User24601
Summary: Derek Hale has been taken captive and is subjected to an unexpected tribulation. This event is full of anguish on both a physical and mental level.





	Hale's Tribulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feral_Fic_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Fic_Writer/gifts).



> A friend once postulate what would happen if I took my most popular story and changed the fandom... This is the result.

The werewolf regained consciousness like an old car sputtering to life on a cold day. Considering the cold hard floor he lay upon, it was an appropriate metaphor. Surrounded by darkness, Derek Hale hadn’t a clue where he was or how he had gotten there.

Instead, he tried to move. An intense ache thrummed through his core and down his extremities, taking his breath away. After giving himself a moment or two, he made another attempt, this time being careful to slowly adjust his position. As he shifted his leg, he heard the clink of metal upon metal and felt a cold cuff around his ankle. Blindly feeling for the restraint, he realized it was an old-fashioned manacle, heavy and unwieldy.

Drawing of all the reserves of his strengthhe made an effortto go full shift, thinking that his wolf’s leg would easily slip out of the manacle. But when he called on his inner creature all he got was silence. It was then that fear finally crept up and grasped hold of him.

Having had his fair share of run-ins with the Argent clan, he had become accustomed to dealing with high-risk situations. Fear was just part of his life, and he knew how to deal with it in a manner that kept him level-headed. But in all those other situations, he’d at least had some understanding of the circumstances.

This was different. Not only did he not know where he was or how he had gotten there, but also he didn’t know who was responsible for this. From the pain and subsequent nausea coursing through his body, he surmised he had been drugged, most likely with something kanima or bane-based. As he yanked at the chain moored to the floor, it was clear it (whatever ‘it’ was) had sapped most of his strength as well.

“ _But for what purpose?_ ” He silently asked himself. “ _Think, Derek, think_.”

If someone had wanted him dead, he would be already. He was alive; so his abductor most likely needed him to stay that way, at least for the time being. Derek tried to slow down his breathing and concentrate. Whatever was in his system was hampering his ability to think clearly. He needed something, some clue, to give him some context of the situation.

The darkness that surrounded him was the first clue, a windowless room. The cold hard floor was the next, a basement.

“ _So no point in yelling or screaming, no one will hear me.”_

The solid cuff around his ankle attached to a short chain bolted to the floor was a strong indication that whoever had him, did not intend on him going anywhere. And yet, his hands were not bound. So apparently, his captor wasn’t concerned that he would possibly be able to undo the restraint. But at least, with his hands free, he could defend himself to some extent, if it came down to that.

Feeling around his person, Derek immediately noticed his leather jacket was gone but he still wore his t-shirt. His jean pockets were empty and his belt and shoes were missing. The shoes and the belt could’ve made potential weapons, so he wasn’t surprised they were taken from him. So no chance of fighting back with those items, he’d have to make do with just his fists.

_“But is that the best course of action? To go on the offensive right away?”_

Slowly pushing himself to a sitting position, Derek shivered as the pain running through him left him light headed and severely fatigued. He sat and contemplated possible scenarios. Acting out in an aggressive manner right away could deprive him of potential means of escape. He was chained to the floor and getting out of this would be a challenge.

_“My best chance of getting out of this restraint is to convince my captor that it isn’t necessary to keep me locked up.”_

Eventually, Derek decided his best course of action would be to try and cooperate as much as he could and align himself with his captor. This method would open up more opportunities for escape and he would be able to get the hell out of this basement alive and intact.

Something else was bothering the werewolf though. Who had abducted him? He had a long history of pissing off dangerous people. Maybe another one of them had come back for revenge. Or possibly someone was looking for an easy payday. But they couldn’t get a ransom for someone like him without involving other werewolves. So that seemed like a lot of trouble and there were easier ways to get money.

Cradling his head between his knees, he contemplated what was in store for him. Based on past experiences, torture was a likely scenario. Broken bones, missing appendages, sleep deprivation, and other nefarious means of torment swirled in his mind. The longer he spent thinking, the harder it was to remain calm. His stomach churned. Being in such physical discomfort wasn't helping his concentration. Each passing minute did nothing to ease his pain. It left him feeling exhausted both mentally and physically, to say nothing of his ability to perceive the passage of time.

_“How long have I been down here?”_

The sounds of a heavy lock being opened startled Derek from the darkness that filled his mind. He struggled to his feet, leveraging the wall behind him for balance, still feeling the effects of the drug. The grating sound of a heavy door being pulled open was accompanied by the sudden brightness of lights being turned on. The werewolf was forced to cover his eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the light. Creaking footsteps coming down the stairs were briefly preceded by the sound of the door above shutting and being locked.

Quickly glancing around at the barren basement, Derek observed more clearly that the floor was poured concrete and the walls were made of cinderblocks. A metal table, a hose, and a drain were the only objects he noticed before his attention was affixed to the persons coming down the stairs. Two young men had descended into the basement and Derek mentally kicked himself for not anticipating that there would be more that one captor.

He recognized them instantly, Ethan and Aiden. Identical twin werewolves, the young men were part ofDeucalion’s Alpha Pack. And just like their ringleader, the boys had nasty tempers and short fuses. Average in height and muscular, both twins were well groomed. One in the button down blue shirt was surely Aiden; the other, in a green v-neck t-shirt, had to be Ethan.

One of the twins, Ethan, held a cup in his hand and extended it towards him. Derek was wary about accepting it but did so and cautiously took a sip. He did not want to get drugged again but it didn’t smell tainted. Cool crisp water touched his parched lips and, after a moment of hesitation, he eagerly drained the cup’s contents.

The sound of metal jangling drew Derek’s attention to the other twin, Aiden, who had taken a set of keys from his pocket. Kneeling down, Aiden unlatched the locking mechanism of the manacle around his ankle. Ethan stood eyeing their captive, waiting to see if Derek’s first reaction was to take a swing at one of them. But Derek knew that the door above was locked and he would have to get the keys in addition to physically fighting off both of the twins. In his weakened condition, he didn’t stand a chance.

 _“But why undo the restraint?”_ he wondered.

As Aiden stood back up, Derek asked in a quiet and non-confrontational tone, “Why are you doing this?"

He was answered by Ethan quickly grabbing him by his hair and smashing his head against the wall behind him with alpha force. Crumpling to the floor, the jarring pain in his head left him dizzy. Derek felt his healing stop the blood that suddenly trickled down from his forehead.He put his hands up defensively. The pair moved in a coordinated fashion as they picked him up, on either side, drug him over to the metal table, and bent him over it face down. All the time, never saying a word.

Trying to push up off the table but finding himself even further weakened by the blow, Derek came face to face with Ethan. As the young man came around the other side of the table and grabbed his wrists and held them down against the cold metal surface. Derek turned his head and looked over his shoulder as he heard the swish of a blade being sprung from its handle. Seeing Aiden and the large pocket knife he held, he began to wonder which extremity he was about to lose.

The blade was pressed against his skin and Derek squeezed his eyes shut as he attempted to preemptively steady himself against imminent injury. However, instead of cutting flesh, Aiden began to cut his clothes. His shirt was gone in a matter of seconds, shortly followed by his trousers and boxers. Derek’s legs began to buckle as Aiden slid his hands down sensuously and grasped each ankle and pulled off his socks.

“You can’t be serious,” Derek gasped as he realized that it might not be information or mere physical torment these twins wanted from him but his body. A possibility that had not entered the werewolf’s mind previously because very rarely, if ever, did straight men get raped, especially not werewolves.

 _“Raped!_ ” The thought echoed in his mind, _“I’m going to get raped!”_

Derek became astutely aware of Aiden’s lingering touch behind him and the hungry look in Ethan’s eyes in front of him. Any thought of cooperation he’d held before completely disappeared. Despite the physical limitations imposed by whatever drug he’d been given, he began to struggle in earnest.

However, Ethan was even stronger than he looked and his grip upon his wrists remained firm. It was very apparent that whatever they’d drugged him with had left him greatly weakened.

Trying to kick at the twin behind him he found every movement sapped him of more strength. Derek’s heart hammered as he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. Aiden had unzipped his pants and had pulled out his considerably large member. He then licked his hand to lubricate it before rubbing himself to erection.

"No," Derek stuttered, "no, you can't. I'm not... I've never... You can't. No! Don’t!”

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Ethan held his wrists firm and Aiden kicked his legs apart. Trying to get a footing and move away from the twin approaching from behind, his damp toes, wet from the sweat of his fear, slipped on the smooth concrete.

But Aiden was unyielding as he grabbed his hips and pried apart his ass cheeks with his thumbs. Feeling the head of Aiden’s cock against his sensitive hole, Derek cried out, “PLEASE DON’T!”

This desperate cry for mercy did not sway the twin from his actions. Instead, Aiden pushed the head of his cock through the clenched ring of muscle. Derek screamed!

What physical discomfort he had felt before vanished in the wake of this new stabbing pain that surged in his rectum. Derek had known the word ‘violated’ before but now he truly understood its full meaning. Trying to squirm away was to no avail as the twins had too strong of a hold. Aiden’s cock made its way deeper and deeper into him before pulling back out again.

His rapist had started slow but had picked up the pace and he rammed his cock in over and over, again and again. With each push, the breath was driven from Derek’s lungs and he gasped for air as Aiden partially pulled out. The twins continued to ignore his cries of ‘no’ and ‘stop.’

Pain and humiliation were all Derek felt at first but then he felt warmth running down his bare legs and smelled earthy blood. Fresh shame washed over him knowing he had torn like a virgin bride on her wedding night. Worse, the slickness from his bleeding just made it easier for Aiden to pick up the pace.

 _“This can’t be happening,_ ” the thought flashed Derek’s mind. “ _It can’t be real.”_

But real it was.

Looking first at the hands still holding his wrists down on the table, Derek slid his gaze upward and locked onto Ethan’s dark eyes. He wanted to beg the twin in front of him to make Aiden stop. However, the way Ethan was looking at him made his blood run cold. Clearly and sickeningly, the young man found the sight before him very arousing.

From the periphery of his vision, Derek saw a hand reach over for Ethan. Glancing up, he distinguished a soft smile on Aiden’s lips as he looked at his brother lovingly. ‘Soft' and ‘lovingly’ were two terms vehemently at odds with the vicious manner in which Aiden was pounding into him.

Gagging at the mere idea of the brothers being in an incestuous relationship, Derek watched Aiden tenderly brush Ethan’s short bangs back from his brother’s forehead, gently running his hand through the short light-brown locks, and then coming to rest at the back of Ethan’s head.

Affectionately, Aiden pulled his brother towards himself and the two twins came together, right above the werewolf’s bowed form, lips brushing together in a most tender fashion. For a few moments, Aiden’s rhythm faltered, making each thrust even more agonizing while the rapist was otherwise engaged.

Derek could hear the sounds of their mismatched, heavy breathing coupled with the wet sounds of tongues and the occasional click of teeth coming together. He wanted to fight more but his body wouldn’t obey him. He felt so heavy, immobile. Putting his face down on the table in sheer and utter defeat, he closed his eyes. Tears trickled down his face and onto the metal surface beneath him.

He was done. What point was there in resisting anymore?

Wanting to retreat, to go somewhere else, even if it was just in his head, he closed his eyes in an attempt to shut out the situation. However, this action did nothing but to heighten the physical sensations and kept him in the present. The werewolf could not avoid the pain of Aiden hammering his ass, the feeling the table’s edge digging into his hips, the rough texture of the man’s jeans against his bare bottom, or the calloused hands firmly gripping his smooth skin. Perspiration fell on him from above but oddly, the worst sensation was that of Aiden’s balls slapping into the sensitive skin of his perineum over and over again.

For what felt like an eternity, Aiden fucked Derek, using the werewolf’s tight virgin asshole for his own pleasure. Enjoying the pain and suffering he inflicted he raped Derek like a fucking whore. Finally, Aiden slowed his pace as he bucked his hips, unleashing and painting their captive’s insides with cum.

A feeling of relief rushed though Derek when he realized Aiden finished. Just as this thought entered his mind, the two twins released their grip on him and he slumped to the ground.

It was only then that Derek realized his cock was hard. Apparently, the sensation of rubbing up on the table and the pressure on his prostate had given him an erection.Shame replaced the previous moment’s relief and he tried to cover himself up with his hands. Walking around the table, Ethan stood over him. As Derek looked up he saw that same arousal from before and realized the pair was not done with him yet. On his hands and knees, the defiled werewolf tried crawling away, only to find Ethan already had a hold on him.

Picking up what remained of Derek’s shirt, Aiden wiped the blood and cum off his dick before tucking himself back into his pants. He then helped Ethan put their weakened prey back on the table, this time on his back. Derek tried to roll onto his side, grasping at the edge of the table with his fingers but Ethan was already between his legs and holding them pushed back towards his chest and apart. Taking the same torn piece of fabric he had used to wipe his dick, Aiden shoved this into Derek’s mouth.

At the taste of blood, cum, and traces of shit on the cloth, Derek retched and bile rose up in his throat. He had to get the makeshift gag out of his mouth but try as he might to push off his attackers, he simply did not have the physical strength and his efforts were to no avail.

Climbing onto the table behind Derek’s head, Aiden pulled up his arms up and knelt on them to secure them in place. Then he reached forward and grabbed Derek’s legs, effectively pinning him to the table, leaving Ethan free to take out his dick.

This time Derek couldn’t scream as he was raped. Whether or not the second twin’s cock was bigger than the first, he didn’t know because his anal muscles were shot from him trying to clamp down and prevent the first attack. Ethan certainly felt bigger, because this time around the pain was even more excruciating.

But instead of just using the werewolf like his brother before him, after establishing a rhythm, Ethan reached forward and wrapped his sweaty palm around Derek’s dick. The sensations were too much and Derek’s body involuntarily responded to the touch.

A muffled moan escaped the gag as Derek tried to resist the surges of self-loathing pleasure as Ethan jacked him off while assaulting his abused hole. To make things worse, sliding his dick in and out of him, Ethan was deliberately hitting that one spot inside at just the right angle and with just the right amount of pressure. This combined with the hand around his cock left Derek shuddering with both pleasure and revulsion.

 _“No!_ ” Derek was in disbelief that his own body could betray him in such a way. “ _Not this. Please God, not this_.”

The twin raping him neither noticed or cared for his perspective on the matter as Ethan continued his assault. Soon Derek’s balls began to tighten as he felt the pressure within them start to build.

“ _Hold on,_ ” he told himself, trying to steady his resolve. “ _Don’t let him do this to you. Don’t give them the satisfaction. Don’t cum. Don’t let them take this from you too.”_

But they did. Soon the sensations overpowered him. It had been a while since he’d released. Clearly backed up, his cock spewed ropes of semen onto his belly and chest. Any feelings of pleasure immediately evaporated as he came crashing down from his climax back into the moment. Ethan was still inside of him, still fucking and tearing up his ass.As the thrusts became irregular Derek hoped his rapist would reach orgasm soon. Holding onto the back of his thighs, Ethan shivered as he filled Derek with cum.

Once Ethan was done, he let go and removed his still semi-hard cock from the werewolf’s bleeding anus. Aiden immediately pulled Derek off of the table and let him fall to the floor. Barely getting an arm out in time to keep his face hitting the floor, their victim just laid there, barely seeming to even have the strength to spit out the soiled rag that had been stuffed in his mouth.

Totally shocked at the events that had just transpired, Derek grappled with his emotions. He didn’t know what to do. All the fight had been fucked out of him. He was left violated, humiliated, ashamed, dirty, and broken. _“They raped me,”_ repeated in his mind. _“They took turns raping me and I… I’ve just been raped! Twice!”_

Feeling completely drained Derek lamented the fact that he hadn’t been able to stop the attack. What’s more, he was completely mortified that not only had he gotten an erection but he had ejaculated at the hand of his rapist. This knowledge was pure anguish and outside the night his family was murdered was the worst thing he had ever felt in his entire life. Mind flashing for a moment on his deceased mother, Derek had a sudden urge to call out for her despite the fact she’d been gone for years now.

His humiliation was made utterly complete when the twins walked back over and dragged him over to the basement’s floor drain and started to hose him off. But no amount of water could wash away the shame that had taken a hold. The cold water hit him hard in the face, taking his breath away. Then the stream of water moved down his body striking the bruised and broken skin.

As the water worked its way towards his more delicate regions, Derek bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out at the sharp pain that emanated from his damaged ass. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as he watched the rivulets of red-tinged water from his other bleeding slowly make their way over the bare concrete and disappear down the drain. Already he could feel his body slowing healing inside, torn tissues knitting back together but he knew too something else had been rent in his assault that might never mend.

Limp as a rag doll, the werewolf hung in the twins’ grasp as they hauled him back over to the spot on the ground where the shackles lay bolted to the floor and once again fastened the cuff to his ankle.

Behind closed lids, anxiously, Derek listened to the sound of their steps retreating as they ascended the stairs and slammed the door shut and locked. A second later the lights were turned off and he was plunged into total darkness once again. Blinking his teary eyes back open, for one of the first times in his life Derek wished he couldn’t see in the dark. The table across the room, a monument to his rape, dominated his vision no matter where he tried to look.

Shivering uncontrollably, he curled up naked in the dark. Then the tears came again. Slowly his tears turned into sobs of grief that racked his whole body. His mind whirled with unanswerable questions and implications.

_“How could this have happened? Those bastards, they took my freedom and my body without even saying a word. I was their plaything."_

He tried to brush these words away, attempting to deny what had just happened. No sooner had he pushed this aside than an even more horrific realization invaded his mind: that as long as the twins had him, what he’d just endured could easily happen again.

_“If they can keep me weak like this, they’ll be able to do whatever they please until someone else can stop them._

This last thought left him shuddering in revulsion.

_“Does anyone know that I’m missing? Will they be able to find me here? How long will it take them? What will people say if they find out that I let the twins rape me? Sure I struggled and resisted the best I could but I failed. What good is a man who can’t keep himself safe? I don’t feel like a man. I just feel pathetic.Fuck… I am pathetic.”_

A new wave of tears washed over Derek as he lay in his dark despair. As he cried himself out, however, his anguish washed away revealing the rage beneath it. His anger had always been his anchor and Derek latched on to this immediately. So he’d been beaten this time, that was clear, he told himself, and maybe he was pathetic. But he was not completely broken.

At least not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked what you read or you have any feedback, please leave me a comment. Perhaps, you might have a suggestion for the next fandom I apply this treatment to...
> 
> Additionally, if you would be interested in seeing this scenario play out, then you can swing over to the work that inspired this one, [Unexpected Tribulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712039), and see how everything unfolds. It’s not Teen Wolf but prior knowledge of the fandom isn’t necessary. I promise, you won’t be disappointed.


End file.
